KakaSasu/Unofficial
Unofficial Evidence 'Part II' Konoha History Arc In episode 179, while aiding the village in its recovery from Pain's attack, Kakashi found himself thinking of many past moments in his life. Watching Naruto and Sakura walk off reminded him of when they were first assigned to his team along with Sasuke. At the end of the episode, Kakashi told himself that he will bring back Sasuke. In episode 196, Tsunade assigns Team 7 a mission to locate and discover the plans of a missing-nin named Sadai. However, Kakashi and Tsunade noted that ever since Naruto defeated Gaara whereas Sasuke failed, Sasuke has been feeling inferior to him, leading to greater turmoil between them. It was decided that Kakashi would take Sasuke alone for this mission while Naruto and Sakura were sent to escort Naho, a young girl who is a relative of the Fire Daimyō. Later, Kakashi and Sasuke found and infiltrated Sadai's base where they learned he planned to kidnap Naho. With Pakkun's help they were able to find Naruto and Sakura's trail, but not before they were taken captive by Sadai's gang. With the scents mixed up, Kakashi summoned another ninken and split up with Sasuke following Pakkun. Sasuke ended up finding Sadai first. Kakashi arrived in time to stop Sasuke from beating an already defeated Sadai to death, reminding Sasuke they should bring him back for questioning. Still steaming, Sasuke left the team and returned to the village, much to Kakashi annoyance. Category:Unofficial Naruto and Sasuke Kakashi is undergoing the Cliff Climbing Practice when he is confronted by Sasuke, who asks Kakashi to train him so that he can obtain the power necessary to surpass Naruto and achieve his goal. Kakashi agrees and begins Sasuke's training. Kakashi states that members of the Uchiha clan are known for their Fire Release abilities, but believes that Sasuke is like him and may possess Lightning Release. Using litmus paper, Kakashi's suspicion is confirmed and he declares that he would finally be able to pass down his own unique technique to someone. The final rounds of the exams begin, with Sasuke and Kakashi arriving just mere moments before Sasuke could be eliminated. Kakashi apologises for their tardiness while Naruto warns Sasuke not to lose. Sasuke inquires as to how Naruto's match went, and Naruto proudly declares that he won, and thus would like to fight Sasuke in the last round. Grinning, Sasuke reaffirms that he wishes to fight Naruto as well. After the events from Konoha crush arc, Sasuke is healed from is trauma by Tsunade at the hospital. Sasuke is infuriated at Naruto's surge in improvement and challenges Naruto to a fight, which the latter accepts. Sasuke and Naruto go at one another with Chidori and Rasengan, while Sakura runs in between the attacks to stop them. As the two genin realise that they cannot stop their trajectory, they are thrown out of the way by Kakashi, who berates Sasuke for using Chidori against a teammate while also asking Jiraiya why he taught Naruto the Rasengan, saying he is too young for such a jutsu. Jiraiya retorts that Kakashi is being hypocritical, having passed on the Chidori to someone who wants only revenge. Sasuke notices the damage caused by Naruto's Rasengan and is only further angered by Naruto's improvement. Later that night, as Sasuke considers his future, he is attacked by the Sound Four, Orochimaru's bodyguards, who taunt him by calling him weak and defeat him without difficulty. They offer him a chance to come with them in order to gain power from Orochimaru and give him time to consider his choice before departing. Sasuke fumes as he realises that he needs that kind of power if he ever wishes to defeat Itachi. Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook Arc After being scolded by his father for being unable to stop his comrades from breaking the rules, Sasuke goes to see Kakashi at his house. Sasuke requests Kakashi to teach him a new jutsu, so Kakashi begins teaching him the Chidori. Sasuke learns the Chidori impressing Kakashi with his skills. Knowing that Naruto is expanding his Rasengan, he asks Kakashi how much further he can take the Chidori. Kakashi responds saying that taking the jutsu any further would be extremely difficult. Sasuke knocks Izumo and Kotetsu out on his way out of Konoha. He is intercepted by Kakashi, who asks what he is doing. Sasuke thanks him for his training, but explains he is unsatisfied with his progress, revealing he is going to train with Orochimaru, and incapacitates Kakashi with genjutsu. Upon waking up, Kakashi relays the information to Hiruzen, Minato, and Tsunade, herself informing the others about Jiraiya's intel regarding Orochimaru's imminent need for a new vessel. Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Large age difference couples Category:Konoha couples